tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Death and the Maiden
Death and the Maiden jest siódmym odcinkiem piątego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis SIŁA SOBOWTÓRÓW - Podczas gdy Elena i Damon próbują wyjaśnić Stefanowi sytuację z Amarą, dr Wes dostarcza Katherine pewnych bardzo niepokojących informacji. Nadia zjawia się w pokoju Caroline w akademiku szukając Katherine. Po zaskakującej rozmowie z Amarą, Jeremy i Bonnie widzą cień nadziei. Silas nie dotrzymuje obietnicy, przez co Damon zwraca się do Tessy po pomoc przy jego nowym planie, z kolei Stefan wyznaje Damonowi i Elenie coś rozdzierającego serce. Streszczenie Silas siedząc na przystanku opowiada tam siedzącej parze, historię swoją i Amary. Czarami topi chłopakowi organy wewnętrzne, a dziewczyna ucieka. Elena odkrywa, że Stefanowi wróciły wspomnienia. On mówi jak do tego doszło. Damon sprawdza, co jego brat pamięta. Stefan poznaje Amarę, a Damon mu mówi, że ona jest człowiekiem. Jeremy rozmawia z Bonnie. Doktor Maxfield robi badania Katherine. Stwierdza, że to nie choroba, ale dziewczyna się starzeje i pozostało jej kilka miesięcy życia. Damon rozmawia telefonicznie z Silasem. Ten mu mówi, że Amara musi umrzeć a także, że nie sprowadzi Bonnie. Nadia zaczepia Caroline i mówi jej, że szuka Katherine. Dziewczyna nie mówi Caroline, że Nadia jest jej córką. Stefan marzy, by zabić Silasa. Amara mówi, że zna Jeremy'ego. Widzi i może dotknąć Bonnie, co jest dla obojga zaskoczeniem. Mówią o tym Damonowi i Elenie. Jeremy wpada na pomysł, że Bonnie może być kotwicą. Damon rozmawia z Tess i chce zawrzeć z nią umowę. Stefan mówi Elenie, dlaczego musi zabić Silasa. Damon prosi Tess, by wypowiedziała zaklęcie, które zmieni Bonnie w kotwicę. Katherine mówi Nadii, że jej nie zostawiła, tylko została jej odebrana. Damon przyprowadza Tessę do domu Salvatorów. Ta rozmawia z Amarą. Tessa przychodzi do Katherine i obiecuje znaleźć lekarstwo na jej starzenie w zamian za odrobinę jej krwi. Tess zaczyna rytuał mając przy sobie Amarę i jej sobowtóry. W trakcie przerywa im Silas., a sobowtóry znikają. Tess walczy z Silasem. Caroline znajduje krwawiącą Katherine i daje jej trochę swojej krwi, by się uleczyła. Jednak jej organizm nie przyjmuje tej krwi. Silas odnajduje Amarę, a ten ze łzami w oczach, pomaga jej umrzeć, ale powstrzymuje go Stefan. Stefan zabija Silasa. Amara widząc martwego Silasa, wbija sobie nóż. Próbuje ratować ją Damon. Tessa rzuca czar, Amara umiera, a Bonnie przychodzi pożegnać się z Jeremym, gdyż myśli, że zamiana się nie uda. Okazuje się, że Tessie się udało, gdyż Jeremy może dotknąć Bonnie. Przychodzi Elena i Caroline, które widzą przyjaciółkę. Katherine przychodzi do Tessy, by ją uleczyła. Ta mówi, że tego nie zrobi, a Katherine widzi jej krew. Bonnie widzi martwą Tessę. Mówi czarownicy, że jako kotwica, będzie czuła każdą śmierć nadnaturalnej osoby. Caroline domyśla się z rozmowy Nadii i Katherine, że ta jest jej córką. Katherine odtrąca pomoc córki. Stefan zakopuje ciało Silasa. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan © * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood © Postacie cykliczne *Olga Fonda jako Nadia *Rick Cosnett jako Wes Maxfield *Janina Gavankar jako Qetsiyah Soundtrack *The Aquatones - You * The National - Don't Swallow The Cap * Ejecta - Afraid Of The Dark *Christina Grimmie - With Love *The Neighbourhood - Afraid Cytaty Ciekawostki *Amara, Silas oraz Qetsiyah umierają w tym odcinku. *Sobowtóry współpracują ze sobą, aby Bonnie mogła stać się "kotwicą", a Amara mogła wreszcie umrzeć. *Po raz pierwszy, Nina Dobrev zagrała trzema postaciami w jednej scenie. *Bonnie powraca do żywych i staje się kotwicą. *Bonnie po raz pierwszy poznaje swoją przodkinię, Qetsiyah. Wideo promujące thumb|center|500 px Galeria 1456642_644588115591775_403630694_n.jpg 1426394_644588085591778_2146114753_n.jpg 1422628_644588145591772_1182592744_n.jpg 1383361_644588182258435_233916777_n.jpg 1380354_644588098925110_1169654643_n.jpg 969203_644588158925104_1158780228_n.jpg tumblr_mvz499JV9b1qbdismo1_500.gif tumblr_mvzcaltrIj1smc1xto1_500.gif tumblr_mvzcaltrIj1smc1xto3_500.gif tumblr_mvzcaltrIj1smc1xto2_500.gif 640px-Amara,_Jeremy_and_Bonnie_-_5x07.png Tumblr_mwajb04kfO1sjyi3po1_500.gif 640px-1424418_676553712377725_866187545_n.jpg 627px-Nadia,_Caroline_and_Katherine_5x7.png Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 5